In the sport of disc golf, many courses have water hazards where a player can lose their discs. Many manufactured discs sink when it lands into the water. With the water depths of the waters ranging from 1 foot to 15 feet, many players are unable to recover their disc. In many cases, the discs that the players recover are not their own. Without being close to the water hazard to see the landing of the disc into the water, the players must also approximate the area the disc entered the water. As a result, finding the disc becomes a much more difficult task. The present invention introduces a device that can be attached to a Frisbee disc to overcome such a problem. The present invention allows a disc that has entered a water to indicate its position.